


Heat

by EthanTheAnnus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Exhaustion, Family, Gen, Heat Stroke, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, IF IT WASNT CLEAR THAT WAS A FIC JOKE, Survival, The Nether (Minecraft), listen this fic is just me hurting tommy idk what to tell you, no beta we die like tommy in the nether
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: He’s almost entirely out of food, but he’s barely had to use his axe since entering the nether, and his armour is still intact, so he’s thinking about taking on a hoglin.It’s that or starve, and Tommy really doesn’t want to die here, in the oppressive heat and overwhelming danger of the nether. He’s holed himself up in a tiny hut built into the wall of the nether. Exhaustion drags at his entire being.-OR-Tommy gets lost in the nether. He's pretty sure he's going to die here. Alone. Without his family.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 541





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> hello i come bearing more tommy angst bc i love to hurt this child for some reason

The nether is hot, overwhelmingly so, and the air seems to sear his skin. There’s lava at every turn, so he can’t let his guard down, not for a second. The nether is full of unremarkable landmarks.

Tommy is lost. He’s lost and he’s overheating and there’s only so much food on him. He might just die here.

There’s no night in the nether. He hasn’t slept properly in days, simply being able to sleep for a few hours every so often, when he’d manage to build himself some kind of meagre shelter. The heat made it hard to get much rest.

There’s nothing he can do but keep moving. Pray he’s going in the right direction. Curse his lack of obsidian and a way to make it.

Tommy pulls out his iron pick, gripping it loosely in his hand. It’s half broken, and he dreads the day it breaks; he’d best come across some gold before then. Thankfully, he has some wood on him, and a gold pickaxe would be better than none.

He also knows he can find more wood in the nether if he has to. His main problems right now are the heat, and food. He could take on a hoglin and get himself some pork, but hoglins are tough, so it’s more likely he could just get himself killed.

Tommy sets himself up another small hut to get some rest. He eats a small bit of his food, and looks at the dwindling supplies and, though he’s not religious, offers up a whispered prayer. 

He settles down onto the hard ground. Maybe when he wakes up he’ll manage to find his way home.

**********

Tommy’s pickaxe is nearly broken when he finally gets enough gold to make a replacement. He’s almost entirely out of food, but he’s barely had to use his axe since entering the nether, and his armour is still intact, so he’s thinking about taking on a hoglin.

It’s that or starve, and Tommy really doesn’t want to die here, in the oppressive heat and overwhelming danger of the nether. He’s holed himself up in a tiny hut built into the wall of the nether. Exhaustion drags at his entire being.

He can’t remember the last time he slept properly. Nothing around him is familiar; there’s no landmarks to tell him if he’s close to the portal home. In fact, there’s no landmarks in the nether at all, really, unless you count the odd bastion or fortress.

Tommy wants to settle in and sleep, since this spot is cooler than anywhere else he’s stopped in the nether so far, but he can see a hoglin in the distance, and he’s running low on food. He’d prefer to fight it now rather than later.

He grips his axe tightly, and steps out of his small shelter. He’ll come back once he’s done. The axe weighs heavy in his hand; Tommy almost doubts he can hold it well enough to fight.

But he’s damned if he doesn’t try. He carefully picks his way down, mindful of the steep drop into lava on his right. The hoglin spots him fast, charging at him with it’s head down.

Tommy barely manages to dodge and swing his axe at it. It fails to connect, and it just sends Tommy stumbling back. The hoglin charges again, and he swings wildly at it.

This time, his axe sinks into it’s flesh. The hoglin doesn’t even get a chance to squeal. The axe has cut clean through it’s skull, killing it almost instantly.

It bursts into items, some meat and bones, and Tommy tiredly collects them up. He wants to collapse then and there and sleep for years, but he forces himself back up the path he’d tread before, back to his little hut.

He puts the meat into his furnace and sits down in a corner of his hut. He thinks about his family. Wonders if they miss him as much as he misses them.

Tommy’s always been loyal. It’s in his nature to stick by someone and never leave. Now, he guesses, he’s going to have to be loyal to no one but himself.

**********

Tommy’s considerably less exhausted when he wakes. It’s the best he’s slept since getting lost in the nether. He’s hesitant to leave his small shelter; it’s cool in there, the heat less oppressive, but ultimately he knows sitting still will just run down his supplies and end in him dead.

“Fuck,” Tommy mumbles as he climbs up another mountain in the nether, his voice rasping from lack of use. “How did Techno survive out here?”

His older brother had been born in the nether, and normally travelled in with Tommy, since he knew his way around for the most part. But Tommy had been stupid this time. He’d gone in alone; he’d needed just a little gold and quartz, and had been sure he’d be fine.

Now it had been far too long since he’d entered. Tommy lost track of the days some time back; it had been hard to keep track anyway, in a place with no discernible day or night. 

Tommy wishes any of his family were here with him. Wilbur, with his jokes and annoying guitar, or Techno, with his fierceness and knowledge of the nether, or Phil, with his positivity and resourcefulness. In fact, he really just wishes he wasn’t alone.

But he is alone. And Tommy knows he has to make the best of it, even if he aches to be home. 

**********

Tommy’s going to die here. There’s nothing but lava and oppressive heat and the nether pressing in on him on all sides. His pickaxe is near breaking, and he’s not sure he’s going to get enough gold for a replacement in time. His axe is worn down too, as is his armour.

He’s not going to last forever here. His food supplies are dwindling too, and he hasn’t come across anymore hoglins. He’s running out of time.

Tommy’s sticky with sweat, and he’s barely able to put one foot in front of the other. He’s exhausted, and if that doesn’t kill him, hunger surely will.

He doesn’t make it another ten blocks before he collapses. He’s near the edge of the lava, and totally exposed. He doesn’t even attempt to get up.

There’s noise around Tommy, but he’s too exhausted to try and work out what it is. His eyes close.

“Hey!” There’s a harsh slap to his face. Tommy forces his eyes open; sluggishly, he takes in the humanoid form before him, then lets his eyes shut again.

“Tommy! Don’t you die on me!”

Tommy sluggishly opens his eyes. He registers Wilbur, holding him upright. He blinks.

“Wilbur?” His voice comes out far more broken than he’d have liked.

“Thank God,” Wilbur says. “Techno, do you have a healing potion on you?”

The pink-haired hybrid steps into Tommy’s line of sight, wordlessly handing Wilbur a small bottle. A few moments later, it was pressed up to Tommy’s lips; he blindly drank the contents, feeling rejuvenation rush through him.

“We need to get him home. Into a proper bed.”

Tommy’s eyes slid shut again as Wilbur talked. He wasn’t awake to hear Techno reply, or to witness the trek home.

*********

Two weeks. That’s how long Tommy was in the nether for.

A day and a half was how long he slept for once his brothers found him. 

Now, he stumbles from his room, exhaustion still tugging at him. He’s not sure he’ll ever feel well-rested ever again; but the oppressive heat and repetitiveness of the landscape are gone.

He’s home, and he never wants to leave again.

Techno’s in the living room when he walks in. The second he’s spotted, the older gets up to pull him into a rare hug. Tommy can’t remember the last time Techno’s hugged him.

“Miss me?” Tommy can’t help but joke. His voice still rasps, and he knows it’ll take a bit before it goes back to sounding normal.

“You wish,” Techno responds, tightening his hold on Tommy for a brief second before pulling back from the hug. Tommy grins up at him.

“For the record, I missed you too.”

Techno smiles back at him. “Next time you go into the nether, make sure I’m with you, okay?”

Tommy doesn’t get the chance to respond. Wilbur barrels into him from behind, wrapping him up in a tight hug and knocking them both into Techno. Surprisingly, the hybrid simply laughs and joins their hug.

“You’re up.” 

The hug breaks apart, and Tommy turns to see Phil standing in the doorway with a smile. 

“I still feel dead on my feet though,” Tommy says. Phil steps into the room and grins as he reaches out to ruffle Tommy’s hair.

“I’d think you would be. Two weeks with minimal sleep? It’s honestly a little surprising you’re still alive.”

Tommy wants to be offended, but can’t bring himself to be. Instead, he just throws himself at Phil in a tight hug.

After a moment, Wilbur joins them, and so does Techno. There’s small tears building in Tommy’s eyes, but he’s not upset; in fact, it’s quite the opposite. At that moment, he only has one thought.

_ It’s good to be home. _


End file.
